I'm Here With You (Rivamika ver)
by Dianzu
Summary: [ oneshot ] Pria pendek dengan tatapan dingin itu adalah sosok yang sangat berharga untuk sang gadis. Lantas Mikasa hanya ingin selalu berada di sisinya. "Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Kopral." / "Kau harus selalu ada di sisiku, Mikasa Ackerman." [ rivamika - rivetra ]


**I'M HERE WITH YOU**

 **Main pair:**

 **[RivaMika/Slight!Rivetra]**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **SNK (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **WARN! OOC, TYPO, WarAU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

 **DIA** selalu berada ditempat yang nyaman. Sederhana dengan kedua orangtua yang sangat menyayanginya. Tinggal jauh dari kota dengan beribu-ribu kasih sayang membuat Mikasa tumbuh menjadi gadis manis yang baik hati dan murah senyum.

Dia masih berumur 10 tahun. Masih sangat lugu dan polos dengan wajah yang selalu berseri-seri. Gigi putih rapi terlihat jelas ketika ia tertawa. Rambut hitam gelap panjang tergerai halus dan disisir rapi oleh sang ibu. Mikasa tak pernah merasa sedih ataupun takut. Selama ada ayah dan ibu yang melindungi, ia merasa aman.

Itu yang ada dipikiran bocah kecil cantik dengan pikiran lugu. Sampai suatu bencana menimpa keluarga kecil mereka. Rampok membunuh serta membantai habis kedua orangtuanya, membuat anak kecil itu terkejut dan tak percaya. Banyak cairan pekat amis berceceran dilantai rumah. Dimana suasana menyenangkan yang selalu ia rasakan?

Tubuhnya lemas. Tak berdaya menatap wajah sang ayah dan ibu menahan sakit ketika malaikat maut datang menjemput. Dirinya lantas dipukul oleh para rampok. Mata kelam itu terlihat sayu, mungkin ia akan menyusul kedua orangtuanya ke surga. Melihat awan putih seperti kapas menjuntai indah diatas langit.

Pikiran kalut itu berubah. Sosok prajurit datang dan menyelamatkan nyawanya. Seorang pria tampan berpakaian prajurit dengan lambang sayap kebebasan mengalahkan rampok yang sudah menghilangkan nyawa orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Lelaki itu kemudian menggendong tubuh ringkih Mikasa untuk dibawa keluar dari rumah berdarah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" lantas sang prajurit bertanya pada anak yang terlihat terkejut.

Anak perempuan itu hanya diam mematung. Bibirnya bergetar, kembali membayangkan bagaimana benda runcing menusuk dada sang ayah, lalu menyayat leher sang ibu. Ia kembali terisak, kristal bening membasahi mata indahnya. Mikasa Ackerman menangis didekapan sang prajurit. "A-ayah.. I-ibu.."

Hujan membasahi tubuh keduanya. Sang prajurit melindungi tubuh Mikasa dari rintikan air. "Jangan takut, ada Aku disini."

.

.

.

.

Kini gadis manis itu telah menjelma menjadi gadis cantik dan tangguh. Dimana ia mengikuti jejak sang prajurit untuk masuk kedalam sebuah pasukan Scouting Legion. Umurnya masih 18 tahun, namun bakat serta kekuatannya tak perlu diragukan.

Wajahnya tak pernah menunjukkan senyum ceria seperti masa kecil. Bibir ranum selalu ditekuk kebawah. Mata tajam itu seakan menyayat siapapun yang berani menantangnya. Kini ia berani, tak takut akan segala hal.

Mata legam itu menatap sosok kopral berdiri tegap. Tubuh kekar dengan bahu lebar siap memerintah para prajurit. Mikasa hanyalah trainee pasukan, ia ingin hebat dan menjadi seperti sosok kopral itu. Berdiri dibawah sinar mentari. Dihormati dan disegani semua orang, dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkannya dulu. Seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan mata tajam.

"Mikasa, ayo kita kembali latihan." ucap seorang gadis berambut merah gelap. Sasha Braus.

Mikasa Ackerman tersentak, namun kembali menampakkan wajah dingin serta serius, "Baiklah."

Kedua gadis itu berjalan, namun mata Mikasa tak lepas dari sosok kopral yang sangat ia kagumi. Sosok yang sangat ia cintai. Kopral Levi Ackerman. Berdiri ditengah lapangan dengan sangat gagah. Ia mempesona.

Namun, apa Levi masih mengingatnya? Mengingat sosok gadis kecil yang dulu ia selamatkan dari para rampok. Masihkah?

.

.

.

.

Masa pelatihan telah selesai. Mikasa senang, dirinya ternyata masuk kedalam deretan pasukan Levi Squad. Mata tajam menatap beberapa orang yang juga terpilih masuk sebagai pasukan. Kini, dirinya bisa selalu dekat dengan sang kopral. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, tak ada yang menyadari jika ia melengkungkan bibir.

"Katanya mereka akan segera menikah setelah ekspedisi nanti."

Ucapan itu terdengar ditelinga Mikasa. Awalnya ia tak terlalu peduli, namun ketika perkataan itu kembali berucap, "Kopral Levi akan menikah dengan anggota pasukannya, Petra Ral."

Berdebar. Sakit. Seperti ada pisau runcing menyayat hati. Baru saja gadis berwajah dingin itu senang, namun kabar lain membuatnya sedih. Sang kopral tercinta akan menikah dengan wanita lain.

"Aku rasa mereka cocok. Kopral Levi dan Petra-san memang serasi."

Air mata sedikit melekat dipipi mulus Mikasa. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum hambar. Pikirannya kalut, ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa sekarang.

' _Petra-san memang cantik dan murah senyum. Sangat serasi dengan kopral Levi. Lagipula kopral juga tak mengingatku_.' batin Mikasa.

Kakinya berlari menuju ujung markas. Mendudukkan diri diatas tanah tandus nan kering. Ia menangis sendirian disana. Gadis itu sudah terbiasa dengan luka ditangan maupun kaki. Semua bisa disembuhkan dengan obat merah yang selalu Sasha berikan.

Namun kini hatinya sakit. Tak bisa diobati dengan obat pemberian Sasha. Nyeri sekaligus sesak. Mikasa hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajah. Ia berharap bisa bertukar posisi dengan masuk kedalam pasukan komandan Erwin Smith. Hei, lagipula umurnya masih 18 tahun. Sangat jauh untuk bisa bersanding dengan sang kopral muda yang sudah berumur 37 tahun.

Hanya terik panas matahari serta pancaran cahaya yang menemani gadis itu menangis. Dalam diam, ia menitikan air mata.

.

.

.

.

Hari perang pun tiba. Mikasa sudah bersiap diatas kuda dengan berbagai pedang dan 3D Manuver. Menatap punggung kokoh sang kopral yang sangat ingin ia lupakan. Bagaimana ia juga menatap sang tunangan kopral yang sedang tersenyum. "Semuanya! Semangat! Kita pasti bisa menang!"

Wanita berumur 23 itu berteriak menyemangati. Petra selalu terlihat manis dan ceria. Pantas kopral jatuh cinta lalu ingin meminangnya sebagai istri. Pikiran Mikasa sedikit tidak fokus.

Suara pistol menggema diseluruh penjuru. Menandakan ekspedisi keluar dinding akan dimulai. Seluruh prajurit mengangkat pedang, lalu bergerak cepat dengan kuda mereka. Mikasa menatap dingin semua titan. Ia berada dalam Levi Squad. Membuat gadis berumur 18 tahun merasa canggung.

Titan pertama telah dibunuh oleh Petra. Wanita berambut oranye itu sangat cekatan dan lincah. Membuat sesiapapun yang melihatnya takjub bukan main. Mikasa melirik kearah Levi, lelaki berambut eboni itu menyunggingkan senyum. Dan tentu saja senyuman itu untuk Petra.

Mikasa berusaha cuek. Ia menebas semua titan tiada ampun. Pedang panjang mengacung keatas langit. Menandakan seorang Mikasa Ackerman akan menyerang. Katakanlah gadis berwajah dingin itu adalah prajurit terbaik ketika masa pelatihan. Kekuatannya setara dengan seratus prajurit. Ia adalah prajurit kebanggaan wanita.

Mata hitam tak beralih pandang. Tak lagi menatap sosok kopral yang mungkin akan terpana melihat aksi heroiknya saat ini. Yang ingin Mikasa lepaskan adalah perasaan sakit melalui pedang. Menghantam sesiapapun yang akan menyerang. Membuang perasaan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Titan semakin banyak! Sebaiknya kita berpencar!" teriak Oluo Bozado. Lelaki berwajah tua menembakkan peluru. Menandakan akan membelah para titan.

"Pasukan! Serang! Aku akan maju kedepan sendiri!" teriak kopral Levi.

Prajurit dibagi menjadi dua. Mikasa merasa sangsi. Mengkhawatirkan keselamatan orang yang ia cintai. Ia kembali menatap Petra, wanita itu tersenyum manis menatap sang kopral. "Hati-hati kopral!"

Ucapan itu begitu menyayat hati. Lantas Mikasa ingin menutup pendengarannya untuk saat ini. Fokusnya sekarang hanya pada titan dan pedang. Ia harus bisa memenangkan ekspedisi ini. Gadis itu tak ingin mengecewakan sang kopral.

Para mayat sudah memenuhi tanah. Berdarah serta wajah hancur lebur tak berbentuk. Sungguh kejam dunia ini. "Sebaiknya pasukan segera dibagi menjadi dua. Sebelah kiri ikut Aku!" teriak Petra.

Mikasa segera memisahkan diri dari pasukan naungan gadis Ral. Gadis itu berada disebelah kanan. Ia menambah kecepatan kuda hitam berlari. Menangkis segala serangan brutal dan gigitan para titan. Mata hitam itu selalu menghadap depan.

Sampai sebuah ledakan diarah kiri. Membuatnya terkejut, "Pasukan kiri telah mati! Semuanya mati!" teriak Eren Jaeger.

Mikasa beralih pandang. Ia segera memutar arah, memisahkan diri dari pasukan yang lain. Membuat Eren berteriak memanggil namanya. Gadis itu segera mempercepat lari kuda. Lalu menatap mayat pasukan yang beberapa menit lalu masih bersuara. Terutama wanita berambut oranye sebahu, Petra Ral.

Ia mati. Tulangnya patah. Matanya sedikit terbuka, dengan bibir yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Mikasa menatap sosok pria bertubuh pendek dari atas pohon. Itu kopral Levi. Menatap tanpa ekspresi, menangis dalam diam. Hanya daun berjatuhan dan hembusan angin yang mengitari mereka bertiga.

Mikasa menatap sang kopral, dan kopral Levi menatap mayat Petra.

Ekspedisi masih belum selesai. Mikasa segera turun dari atas kuda. Menebas siapapun yang mulai menyerang. Ia menangis, mengamuk. Tak tahan melihat raut wajah kopral Levi yang sedih. Sampai titan berukuran besar hampir menggigit telinga kirinya, sebuah lengan kekar memeluk tubuh rampingnya. Lalu mengajaknya berayun diantara hutan.

Levi Ackerman memeluk tubuh Mikasa yang lebih tinggi. Melindunginya dari serangan titan. Gadis berwajah dingin terkejut. Ia tak asing dengan pelukan ini. Gadis itu sangat dan sangat merindukan pelukan hangat ini. Rengkuhan hangat penuh kasih sayang yang ia rasakan delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan melamun. Kau bisa terluka." ucap Levi dengan suara rendah. Hembusan nafas menerpa tengkuk putih Mikasa.

Detik itu. Gadis oriental itu kembali merasakan rengkuhan yang sudah lama menghilang.

.

.

.

.

Ekspedisi telah usai. Banyak pasukan yang kehilangan nyawa. Mikasa masih menatap sosok mayat yang telah dibalut kain putih. Menatap bagaimana lelaki pendek itu terdiam tak berkutik. Kopral Levi, yang sangat ia cintai merasa terpukul atas kepergian sang tunangan.

Meski sang kopral tak menunjukkan raut kesedihan, namun wajah ditekuk itu dapat dirasakan oleh Mikasa.

"Hei, Mikasa. Ayo kita kembali kebarisan." tepuk Sasha.

Mikasa mengangguk lemah. Sekali lagi, ia melirik kearah belakang. Menatap punggung kokoh sang kopral yang sudah dua kali menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Ia hanya merasakan hembusan angin menerpa kulit. Hatinya kalut.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berwajah dingin baru saja selesai latihan. Tak sengaja melewati ruangan sang kopral yang sedikit terbuka. Ia mendengar suara isak tangis. Gadis itu mengintip, ruang gelap yang hanya terpancar oleh sinar rembulan di malam hari. Mikasa melihat siluet tubuh kokoh nan kekar tengah terduduk lemas diatas lantai.

Lelaki itu menangis dalam gelap. Suara yang membuat hati Mikasa tersayat-sayat. "P-petra..."

Hatinya sakit. Suara lelaki itu parau. Sangat terpukul atas kepergian sang tunangan. Mikasa hanya bisa bersender dibalik pintu kayu. Ikut meneteskan air mata dalam diam. "K-kopral..."

Mikasa Ackerman sangat ingin memberikan pundaknya untuk sandaran bagi sang kopral. Memeluk tubuh kekar itu, memberikan kasih sayang yang sama—seperti yang dilakukan sang kopral ketika ia masih berumur 10 tahun.

Pintu kayu dibuka. Ia perlahan masuk kedalam ruangan gelap. Sang kopral terkejut bukan kepalang. Seorang prajurit lain melihatnya dalam keadaan tak berdaya. "K-kau..."

"Kopral, jangan menangis." lantas Mikasa berjongkok, menatap wajah tampan sang kopral yang terpancar sinar rembulan.

Levi hanya bisa terdiam. Hatinya sesak, ia butuh senderan untuk meluapkan semua emosi. Dan Mikasa dengan senang hati memberikan pundaknya untuk sang kopral. Lelaki itu menangis dalam gelap. Merengkuh tubuh kurus Mikasa erat. Menempelkan wajahnya di bahu kiri sang gadis.

Mikasa mengusap punggung lebar sang kopral. Menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh pria dewasa itu. "Aku ada selalu disini, Kopral."

Untuk beberapa jam kedepan, keduanya akan bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu dalam gelap. Mikasa masih setia mengusap punggung Levi. Memberikan kekuatan untuk lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kopral muda.

Levi melepas pelukannya. Lalu merengkuh wajah cantik gadis oriental yang terpantul cahaya bulan. Mengusap pipinya lembut, lalu mengecup bibir ranum itu perlahan. Melumatnya sedikit seakan tak ingin melepaskan. Mikasa terkejut. Ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh sang kopral. Ia sedikit memberontak, namun Levi berkata, "Sebentar saja, kumohon."

Gadis itu lemah oleh suara rendah Levi. Lelaki itu kembali melumat bibir merah muda Mikasa. Merasakan kelembutan dan manis secara bersamaan. Mikasa lalu membalas ciuman dalam sang kopral. Memberikan akses untuk lidah Levi yang akan memasuki mulutnya. Dua lidah terpaut mesra dengan suara kecupan-kecupan.

Mikasa menekan kepala Levi agar lebih dalam. Mengabsen semua gigi dengan rapi. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah. Lalu melepaskannya karena kekurangan oksigen. Membiarkan saliva membentang diantara keduanya. Levi kembali menatap wajah sang gadis dalam.

"Maaf, Aku sudah—"

"Kopral, biarkan Aku mengisi hatimu." potong Mikasa.

Levi membulatkan mata, "Apa maksud—"

"Tolong biarkan Aku selalu ada disisimu, Kopral. Biarkan Aku mengisi hatimu. Biarkan Aku menggantikan posisi Petra-san dalam jiwamu."

Gadis itu menunduk. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia paham jika dirinya egois. Namun perasaan dalam hati tak dapat dikendalikan. "Aku mencintaimu, Kopral. Aku ingin melindungimu, sama seperti saat kau melindungiku dari para rampok."

"Kau tidak bisa menggantikan Petra dalam hatiku."

Mikasa tak berani menatap wajah sang kopral. Sudah pasti dirinya tak bisa menggantikan posisi Petra Ral.

"Kau juga tak bisa melindungiku."

Gadis itu hanya mampu meremas baju prajurit yang ia banggakan. Dirinya merasa sangat rendah.

"Tapi kau bisa mengisi hatiku yang rapuh."

Mikasa menoleh, menatap wajah sang kopral yang tengah tersenyum. Lelaki itu mengusap lembut pipi sang gadis, "Tolong, isi hatiku."

Rembulan malam menjadi saksi diantara keduanya. Menatap dalam dengan air mata yang berlinang. Angin malam yang menusuk kulit lebih dalam, namun membuat hati sang gadis berpacu lebih cepat. Seperti ada bunga-bunga yang bermekaran diatas kebun.

"Hahaha. Sebut saja aku _pedofil_ karena telah merebut ciuman pertamamu. Maaf." ucap Levi.

Mikasa segera memeluk tubuh sang kopral. Menghirup lebih dalam bau maskulin dari badan kekar itu. "Aku akan selalu ada disisimu, Kopral."

"Kau harus selalu ada disisiku, Mikasa Ackerman."

Dua insan dengan usia yang terlampau jauh kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Merasakan kenikmatan dan kehangatan di malam yang dingin. Mungkin Mikasa memang tak bisa menggantikan sosok Petra dalam hati sang kopral, namun gadis berumur 18 tahun itu bisa memberikan kasih sayang yang lebih dan akan menjadi gadis nomor satu dalam hati Levi Ackerman.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/n:**

 **APA INI?! /banting hp. Saya tahu ini pasaran dan tidak jelas :"))**

 **Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari AMV RivaMika yang berjudul A Thousand Years.**

 **Dan juga, kebetulan saya lagi badmood parah dengan tugas kimia yang gak kelar-kelar. Entahlah, pokoknya saya kesel banget /apa hubungannya.**

 **Cerita ini awalnya saya buat dengan pair Meanie (Mingyu x Wonwoo) namun saya memutuskan untuk membuat versi Rivamika juga.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
